In a conventional construction, an electric toy racing car track system is formed by a loop of track sections which are connected end-to-end together to form a pair of co-extending lanes for respective toy cars to race with each other. Each lane is provided with a central groove for guiding a respective toy car by its bottom guide pin and a pair of conductive rails on opposite sides of the guiding groove for supplying electrical power to the toy car via respective brush contacts on the bottom of the car. The track system may sometimes include an elevated portion, in the form of a bridge or flyover, for crossing over another portion below it.
The subject invention seeks to provide a bridge for use in a toy racing car track system, which adds variation and fun to the game.